a magical start
by ZeroxNina
Summary: "nina will you marry me?" is were the manga stops but this end of the story goes way farther!everyone is going overboard on decor. and plannings but nina and zero think that a simple wedding would be perfect. but can thning s also go wrong?
1. nina is a witch!

_A MAGICAL START _

_ DISCLAIMER :I DONOT OWN SAVE ME LOLLIPOP!  
_

_CHAPTER 1_

**It was seconds after that party where zero proposed that everyone started planning decorating and designing. "guys I think your making too much of a fuss over this!" zero sweat dropped "NO WERE NOT! JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH HER AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE'LL BE WAY MORE AFTER THE WEDDING!" San and Roaka yelled Nina blushed "you guys!" she yelled "calm down Nina lets go out and have some fun!" zero smiled melting her heart a little wobbly she shook her head and the two walked out of zero's house holding hands "just like I said love birds and will be way more." Roaka smiled **

_AT THAT AMUSEMENT PARK….._

**Two walking hand in hand "zero?" Nina asked "yeah Nina." He smiled " ya know if we get married will we have more time to spend together?" she asked worried "yeah I will have work of course but still I will get to live with you." He dazed of into her eye's then pulled her up close whispering an "**_**I LOVE YOU!**__**" **_** in her ear and closed the space kissing her hoping their time would never stop "**_**my first un iterupted kiss was with the one I love."**_** She thought smiling as he parted he asked "how was the first kiss?" nina blushed hard "it was good." She whispered he pulled her in tight "would you like another one?" he smiled "maybe some other time ." she giggled walking through a crowd the two yelled "WHAT IS WITH THIS COMOTION?!" when the storm cleared they realized what the commotion was about there was a witch who was scaring the people "they just love to show up on the bad timings!" zero grumbled " MOTHER?!" zero jumped "zero darling how have you been awwww your so grown up my little sorcerer! And who is this a girlfriend?!" his mother jumped with excitement "actually mom she's my fiancé and first what are you doing here and second I know you love to scare people with magic but please mom don't." he whined "F F FIANCE?! Oh my little sorcey you already got a fiancé did mom arrange this?" she asked now getting angry "no no no! I love Nina and I chose to marry her!" he yelled Nina blushed " ze….ro" she teared "I LOVE YOU "TOO!" she screamed jumping into his arms forgetting the mother standing there seeing this all in action "awe that's just cute!" she said snapping a picture the two jumped away zero trying to snatch the phone from her hand intended and failed. "I'm sending this one to your daddy!" she clicked away "NO NOT DAD PLEASE NOT DAD HE WILL MAKE A HUGE FUSS WE BOTH KNOW HOW THAT IS!" zero strangled her "true oh well!" she laughed and clicked send "MOM!" zero yelled Nina started giggling "ha ah aha aha ha ahahah hahahahahhahahhaaahahaha!" she broke down "Nina?!" he asked "I'm sorry you two it's just so funny you two seem to get along so well but now I see where zero got his stubbornness from know you for 5 years honestly there couldn't be better match!" she laughed "Nina!" zero yelled "sorry sorry! "she waved then his attention turned to his mother "that's right the two of you didn't get a proper introduction. "zero smiled "I'm Nina yamada nice to meet you!" she bowed "likewise I am Cecilia zero's mother nice to meet you." She smiled "well I must be off now I have a sorcerer's academy owing contract to sign." And flew of "well that must be the most awkward talk I've ever heard no offence zero. "she stared of "none taken!" zero stared of to then snapped out of it "come on! The parks ganna end in 2 hours lets take one more trip." Zero smiled he dragged her towards a bench when Nina saw something better than a bench "zero! zero! lets try that out!" she yelled dragging him over to the booth. "a love test?!" he asked "yeah i bet we will get 100%!" Nina smiled "yeah i bet we will!" he ran over and gave the booth man some tickets "all you have to do is go through this maze and if you get out with out separating that means your love is real." the booth man spoke "OK we can get pass that!" zero said grabbing her hand and walking in the maze was dark so Nina held on tight to zero which he was hoping that he would get a chance to kiss her here. out of no where something jumped out in front of them and Nina felt something scratch against her leg and in that she shrieked steping backward but dragging zero with her tripping over something Nina fell and so did zero with his hands wrapped behind her knocking them out for 2 seconds zero picked himself up putting him on all fours and under him Nina slowly awoke seeing him on top of her like that she blushed hard "zero?" she asked shyfuly zero blushed then noticing the position they were in zero jumped off blushing hard as a tomato. "s s sorry nina!" he yelled "its ok."nina mumbled still blushing hard as blood. lets go zero tugged realizing they were still holding hands "we cant let go can we?" zero asked "no or else were disqualified." nina told him the two stood up Nina still holding him tight zero stopped walking now Nina was in front of him when he stopped she turned around to see zero 2 inches from her face"zero what are you doing..." cut off before she could say a word zero leaned in and stole the kiss but not long after did Nina wrap her arms around his neck and his hands tighten around her waist making their chest's touch together when she parted from him zero smiled and so did she "thanks for cheering me up zero!" she smiled giving him a hug that made him want to kiss her more. she let go grabbing his arms wrapping around him almost out when something jumped in front of them somebody zero recognized by voice "hello zero do you remember me?" the voice asked zero's eyes opened wide "no it cant be..." zero said sarcastically "well it is me kizuno sarasa's cousin you took her away from us!" kizuno yelled** "_zero seems not so worried but tensed and the other guy seems very mad. what should we do?" _**Nina thought zero realized that Nina was staring at him with a worried face he bent down and whispered "everythings fine this dude is a wimp so it'll be easy to beat him." nina gigled a bit then sat down the boy came out of the shadows nina stared "OMG he's hot!" nina yelled "nina!" zero yelled "sorry sorry." she giggled "yes be amazed by my beauty!" kizuno laughed he bent over and kissed nina's hand. then nina put on the face "sorry im engaged ." bluntly as she put his smile dropped "to whom if i may ask." kizuno questioned "to the man i love." nina replied smiling "and who is that?" kizuno asked "zero." she smiled looking into his eyes "EEEEEHHHHHHHH?! why would you want to marry him?!" kizuno asked surprised "because i love him and thats that!" she nodded "now kizuno before i use my magic would you like a chance to leave?" zero asked "no i want a battle fair and square!" kizuno stood his ground "alright then any choice was fine with me but the leving choice is gone now!" zero smirked "destruction magic magic canon!" zero yelled and the blast hit kizuno hard but not hard enough to severely injure him he got up and yelled "wind magic tornado!" and out burst a wind hard not budging zero at all nina laughed hard "is that all you got?" zero asked "not yet "wind blazer!" he yelled and out came strong blazes of wind blowing nina against a wall "NINA!" zero yelled rushing to her aid "you bastard your ganna pay now!" he said raiged with anger standing up walking towards him and let out a magic he had never discovered before "destruction magic fire ring burn!" he yelled a circle of fire went around kizuno he walked passed it and burned a bit of himself "ouch!" he screamed "dont walk passed or else youll get burned."zero smiled a way that wasnt him at all. then he snapped out of it and realized but didnt really understand what was happening. then the circle of fire vanished but only after he snapped out of it he ran over to nina and picked her bridal way and said "dont try to inter fear again." seriously and walked out with her. "conradulations !" love meter says 100%!" the booth man yelled and handed him a heart that had smething so embarrasing the two turned bright red a picture of the kiss inside the maze. right then the two rushed back to the mansion "well the two love birds arecertainly back." smiled roaka then seeing the trophy in their hands she took it ans smiled wide eyed. "nice one zero!" she winked "um no its not what you think... ok it is but the booth man gave us the prize!" zero yelled. "oh i will have to thank the booth man later."roaka smiled "ROAKA!" zero yelled and snatched the frame away and took nina with him stomping into his room. he sat down on his bed and nina sat next to him "its ok zero its just showing how much we love eachother. and he leaned in and gave her a small then he now pinned her she diddnt want to do this until after the wedding kissing her "zero... stop." she demanded but he didnt and at the most she did something she never thought she would she put her hand up touching him and he was electrified. ****  
**

_**HOURS OR SO LATER... **_

** "ZERO! ZERO!" he woke up "oh thank god you woke up!" nina sighed in relief "what happened?" he asked still a little sore "eh he he um you see well it turns out that im a wich and have powers to electricute, freeze, burn or create new outfits with just he thought see." she magicaly turned her cute purple strap dress into a pink strapless mini dress with tights and white ankle boots with loose hair and a mini pink scarf. "WOAH! NINA YOURE AN ACTUAL WITCH!" he yelled "yeah." she smiled he hugged her tight "oh nina! i love you so much!" gving her a kiss full on the lips. she greatfuly kissed him back and with equall passion started kissing her neck "mmmmmm!" she moaned he smirked but on that point echii walked in with roaka "hey zero good to see..." he trailed off seeing that he entered at the wrong time "again" zero looked up and gave echii an evil glare echii steped back than at that he ran out with roaka in behind. nina turned back to zero gave him a peck on the cheeck then smiled "maybe i should let other visitors come in." and before he could say anything she walked out.**


	2. wedding explanation

_**CHAPTER 2... **_

every one crowded nina hoping to get past her to see zero. nina was a little ticked "form a line and go in one by one or else ill zap you!" she twitched "you what?" ichii asked she raised her finger and zaped yakumo "hey nina what was... WAIT NINA YOU CAN USE MAGIC?!" yakumo asked astonished "why is this a big surprise to everyone?..." nina sighed "congrats zura, im glad nina's a wich now zura!" floating above ichii's shoulder zura landed. "Yeah nina this is great!" ichii smiled "i know even zero was shocked." she smiled "well i guess you cant blame him your his fiance and through your whole relationship and before you were human so i guess he cant be blamed." ichii sighed along with everyone else. ichii walked up to nina leaning into her ear "hey nina i think i better go talk to zero." he whispered she nodded and let him pass. ichii walked in and zero turned his head looking at him "so nina has powers now." ichii asked more like telling "yeah! isnt it great?!" he brightened "wow hearing about nina piped you up!" ichii laughed zero blushed " shut-up ichii!" zero shouted "listen zero the weddings tomorrow!" ichii smiled "WHAT HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!" he asked yelling "3 days..." "3 DAYS! OMG!I DIDNT THINK NINA COULD BE SO POWERFUL?!" zero yelled "Yeah me either. so anyway id better go out before nina barges in so bye!" jogging out of the hospital room everyone then bursted in altogether "you guys i said one by one!" nina shouted and shcoked unfortunate forte who passed the shock to san who passed it roaka who passed it to go who passed it to yakumo who passed it to the front of the line nanase and they takled eachother over like dominos. "i told you to get in a line but you diddnt listen..." nina nodded slowly looling at the fryed magic laying on the floor. "Thanks nina i guess you really do come in handy now!" zero cheered "what does that mean?" she asked irritated "he pulled her into his lap and she blushed "it means i can love you more." he said in no lower than a whisper and started kissing her neck she was glad she was facing the other way so zero couldnt see her scarlet red face she then smiled and mumbled "i love you..." he smiled leaving a tickling breath on her neck nina giggled "Zero the doctor said you could go home today." she smiled " i already checked out." zero smiled more and grabbed her hand but before he could teleport her "wait." she said "why?" he frowned "you cant leave with those clothes on "he looke at the hospital blue pajamas "i guess i cant. ill have to call ichii to pick up some clothes for me." zero sighed "you forget thats where i come in!" she said raising her finger he looked confused nina then shot him with all she got his clothes were changed to blue jeans a white tee with a blue leather jacked also topping is head with a blue and white fedora hat. "wow nina thanks!" zero smiled looking at his clothes then smiled bigger he grabbed her hand and teleported the two to zero's mansion. he brought her into his room she sat down on his bed "wow it sure is different without you living behind my wall." she smiled. "yeah but it will be more different when your living with me." he smiled she smiled too "yeah and better." she leaned in but he kissed her she enjoyed as he deepened the kiss slipping in his tounge. their mouths danced with firey passion he pinned her now and she diddnt care she couldnt wait any longer 2 days she couldnt bear. he started kissing her neck she really couldnt wait now her hand ruffled his hair his hands taking off her shirt. he kissed her newely exposed skin licking it too it tickled her and she giggled he took of her bra then leaned up to entrance her into a kiss his tounge licking her lips she knew what he was asking and slowly opened her mouth. he squeezed her breasts that made her squint he broke the kiss with a bit of worry " did i hurt you?" he asked " no im fine." she smiled he carried on he plunged himself inside of her getting tighter she screamed he was retrieving but she looked at him "dont stop." she said he carried on. hearing all the screams ichii ran up to zero's room worried he opened the door "zero nina are you guys ok?!" he asked worriedly then realizing what was happening ichii wide eyed ran out screaming "IM SORRY YOU GUYS!" reapetedly over and over "i really gotta learn to lock my door!" zero got up she giggled. he looked at her eyes filled with love then gave her a long kiss. she zapped hers and his clothes on and the two walked out of zero's room.

_**now the**_** wedding!...**

Nina had her hair loose and curled with pink lipstick a hint of pinkish white eyeshadow creating a cateye slightly showing blush her nails were painted pink and had stick on diamonds. her dress was lacey and beautiful the flowing under chest to feet was silk with a lace layer she had a Vneck that was silked with lace and was sleeveless she aslo had daimond bezzeled heels that were at least 3or 4 inches high. and to top off she had a lace vieil that went passed her dressed length and made a small carpet behind her. she had her boque and her father walked her down when she entered zero was completely stunned at how beautiful she was. thinking about how nina had changed so much the last couple of years. when nina reached zero he leaned over whispering in her ear "you have me completely stunned" she smiled "thank you you look pretty handsomely dashing your self!" nina smiled "youre hair is beautiful all the more tempting!" he laced his voice with passion. she smiled but was the priest "do you zero take nina yamada to be your lawfuly wedded bride?" he asked "i do!" he said passionately "do you nina yamada take zero to be youre lawfuly wedded husband?" he asked "i do!" she said with equall passion the two looking into each other eyes "you are now pronounced man wife you may kiss the bride." the priest announced zero leaned into her and gentely brushed his lips against hers and became passionate adding tounge then broke the kiss. the crowed cheered then nina was croweded with the girls from her high school back then "SO NINA ZERO IS REALLY THE ONE YOU LOVE!?" the girls yelled "YOU GUYS!" NINA YELLED

_**at the honeymoon**_** resort**...

Zero picked her up as his bride and the two walked into honeymoon resort in the tropics. "zero this place is perfect!" nina squealed he put her down and went to sighn in to resort. When zero was walking back he saw a guy walk up to nina and kiss her hand. nina stood there shocked "um... excuse me do i know you?" nina asked still a little shocked "how could you forget?! we made a promise that we would meet 20 years later and see how we both ended up in our lives." he explained "wait it couldnt be can it?... gin?!" she asked looking at the hot red haired guy standing infront of her. "yay the woman remembered!" he yelled then she remembered zero who was watching all of this "nina who is this guy?!" asked zero a little ticked "he's a child hood friend from 3rd grade!" nina smiled he glared at gin "looks like your freind doesnt like me!" gin smiled "im not her friend!" zero yelled "oh thats right you two didnt get a proper introduction! zero this is gin gin this is zero my newly wed husband." nina smiled gins smile turned to a frown "your married?!" he asked with a slice of hope she would say no "yeah! just today!" she smiled he fell to the ground just then yakumo burst through the ceiling "NINA IM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM ZERO!" he yelled "YAKUMO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"yelled zero and nina at the same time "who is this guy?!" asked gin nanase jumped out from behind yakumo "nanase you to?!" asked nina "yup yakumo wouldnt leave me alone if i didnt say yes to help kidnap you!" nanase explained "destruction magic, magic fire balls!" zero yelled sending fire balls at yakumo and nanase gin was left in utterly shock "zero hunny dont destroy the resort!" nina whined "allright i wont burn the place down YAKUMO FOLLOW ME!" zero yelled yakumo and nanase followed along with gin and nina walking by zero's side then they stopped zero nina and gin turned around facing yakumo and nanase "wait yakumo why would you two wanna kidnap me the crystal pearl is out of my bodie and you guys are professional sorcerrers now what do you want?!" she asked "nina i want you because i love you!" yakumo pleaded "eeww! yakumo! im already married so get over me already!" nina begged gin was just watching all of this yakumo got off of his flying boat and walked up to nina putting his hand on her cheeck zero flinched ready to beat his magic butt she touched his hand shocking him "OW! nina why'd you shock me?!" yakumo asked "as from now on im only ganna let zero touch me like that!" she turned her face he took her waist and pulled her close "dont touch my wife!" zero seriously said "now it's time for war!" nanase yelled yakumo used his magic and yelled "wepon magic wepon transformation spell!" yakumo yelled and appeared a fire dragon. he blew the dragon at zero sending him flying "ZERO! YOU HURT ZERO YOUR GANNA PAY!" nina yelled out shot a lightning bolt out of the sky shocking yakumo, nanasae, and thier whole boat and it fell to the ground. after the whole battle yakumo and nanase were scorched by lightning and fire.


	3. new surprises

Chapter 3

She looked over to the long forgotten gin her eyes opened "oh no he saw!" she whispered to zero "were gana have to tell him." zero sighed she walked over to him "what are you?!" he asked "im a witch and zero is a sorcerer." nina explained what and how it all happened "so your telling me your that type with magical powers and and familiars?" he asked calmed "phew he gets us." nina sighed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE POWERS AND STUFF AND IM SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU?! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled "ok now i know how you feel when i reacted just like that when you guys first told me!" nina sweat dropped "speaking of magic where's roaka and ichii and go?" nina asked "i dont know last time i saw them they were at the wedding." zero replied iching his head. he picked up his phone and called ichii.

5 MINUTES LATER...

He came in landing his flying car with roaka and go. gin wide eyed stamered "who what h how?!" he asked "i told you were sorcerers and witches." zero said "who are you?" he asked pointing to ichii, roaka, and go. "im ichii zero's half brother, im roaka ichii's fiance! and im go go go go go g" he was cutt of by nina and zero "OK WE GET IT YOUR GO DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS ALL THE TIME?!" they shouted go wasnt listening so they turned back to gin then nina paused for a secong and played back the introduction she caught it "FIANCE?! WHEN DID YOU BECOME HIS FIANCE?!" nina asked shocked zero just now relized "he proposed after your wedding!" roaka squealed jumping up and down with nina."am i already forgotten?" he asked nina remembered and turned back to him "oh sorry gin i didnt realize he would propose so quickly so my thoughts got distracted any way do you understand what were trying to tell you or should i demonstrate?" she asked "id like it if you demonstrate nina." he smiled "ok then" she smiled she pointed her finger up and said one simple word "LIGHTNING!" she shouted down came the roaring thunder from the clear skys that turned to gray clouds. gin stumbled back hoping not to get hit. "y you guys are sorcerers and witches?!" he asked freaked "THE GENTELMAN GETS IT HAZA!" nina shouted zero smiled "finally!" he spoke "well any way where are zura and pearl?" nina asked "their right here." ichii pointed at the flying sea horse and dragon comeing out of the car just then a familiar flying carpet came down landing next to ichii's car "kucoo?! what are you doing here?!" zero asked alarmed "i just came to visit since i heard you guys were down her with my husband!" kucoo explianed "wait husband when did you two get married and why didnt you invite us?!" nina asked "im sorry nina i couldnt send you an invite cause they dont go all the way to the human world." kucoo explained sadly "oh well that's ok we couldnt send our wedding card to the magic world either so guess were even." nina replied "WAIT YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING LAST TIME WE MET!" kucoo yelled

"i told you we cant send cards tot he magic world!" nina yelled.


End file.
